Mastering the Lackey
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Raven/Stevie Richards done by request.


_A/N: Ok, this story is slash, male on male loving. There is non-con/rape in this that becomes con. If ya don't think you'll like it, don't read it. Done as a request for my friend Helen. Hope ya likes it love! Never done Stevie/Raven before so I hope I got them right._

* * *

Stevie shifted from foot to foot, chewing on his lip as Raven paced in front of him. He was angry, very, very angry. Raven stopped and pinned the taller man with glare that had his knees shaking. Stevie had no idea what had put Raven in this mood, but he was scared that he might not live long enough to find out.

"Richards…."

"Raven I said I was sorry." Stevie whimpered, his eyes wide as Raven started towards him.

Ravens' hand shot out and closed around his throat, squeezing until Stevie dropped to his knees and his vision blurred. The pressure didn't end there and for a moment everything went blinding white in his eyes. He scrabbled and tore at Raven's hand in an attempt to free himself but it only added fuel to Raven's fire. Just when Stevie as if he was going to black out Raven let go, shoving him backwards. Drained and gasping for breath Stevie collided with the wall, his head hitting such force that it left a dent in the plaster. He shakily moved into a seated position, his back against the wall as he blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the cobwebs.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with it?" Raven yelled, his eyes wild as he turned back to Stevie.

"A-away with what?" He asked stupidly; his head still spinning from the lack of oxygen.

"Away with what? Away with what?" Raven mocked as he kicked Stevie in the ribs, driving the wind from him.

"Raven I-I don't know what you're talking about." He wheezed as he wrapped his arms around his gut and doubled over, trying to get air back into his body.

"Lies." Raven roared as he bent down and fisted his hand in Stevie's hair and yanked back, snapping the taller man's head back. "Do you really think that you could turn on me and I wouldn't know it?"

"T-turn on you?" Tears were gathering in his eyes as he tried to figure out what Raven was rambling about. "I'd never turn on you boss, you know that. Meanie and me are your guys."

"Meanie maybe, but there are rumors that you're defecting over to Dreamer's camp."

"D-Dreamer? No, Never! Boss you know me better than that."

Raven released his hold and surged back to his feet, stalking around the room grumbling to himself as he cast glare after glare at Stevie. Finally he stopped, his eyes glittering as he once more approached the downed man. Stevie flinched and tried to scoot away, but the pain from the kick and the blow to the back of head made him sluggish. With a laugh Raven grabbed him by the hair again and yanked him to his knees, grinning wolfishly down at him.

"You want to prove your loyalty to me?" He asked, an insane edge in his voice.

Stevie nodded his head, wanting to do anything that would make Raven stop before he got too carried away with his strikes and kicks. His eyes widened a moment later when Raven yanked the zipper down on his ragged jeans and pulled his slowly hardening member from their depths. Stevie twisted and tried to get away, he'd do anything but what Raven seemed to be implying. He managed to tug free, leaving Raven holding nothing but a fist full of hair and crawled as fast as he could towards the door of their locker room. He was maybe three feet from the door when Raven dove onto his back, pinning him down and grinding his now fully erect cock against Stevie's ass.

"You wanna play rough Richards?" Raven purred in his ear as he moved the hair to one side. "We can play rough."

He bit down hard on Stevie's shoulder; breaking skin and making him scream hoarsely. Stevie double his efforts to get free but Raven was holding on fast, his hand snaking inside the loose legs of his cut off shorts.

"Raven….." Stevie pleaded as he felt one of Raven's fingers tease his entrance; the tip ghosting over the ring of muscle. "I promise you I wasn't going to go to Dreamer."

Raven growled and forced two fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching him mercilessly as he bit and nipped anywhere that he could. Stevie choked back a sob as he still tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening. He heard the sound of tearing fabric but before he could react Raven buried himself in to the hilt; ripping Stevie and coating them both with blood when he pulled almost all the way out. He slammed back in; going deeper and wringing a strangled cry from Stevie as he thrashed on the floor. He managed to unseat Raven when he pulled out the second time and he made it all of two feet before Raven grabbed him and drug him over to dilapidated couch in their locker.

Stevie tried once more to wiggle away, but Raven cold cocked him in the jaw. Not hard enough to put him out, but hard enough to stun him so that Raven could bend him over the back and plunge back in. The was unbearable, each thrust burning as Raven sped up and Stevie could feel the blood now trailing down his legs. He dimly heard Raven laugh before he felt Raven's hand wrap around his own erection.

"Seems like someone likes it rough." Raven taunted as he tugged on the long, thick shaft. "Who knew."

The knowledge seemed to turn Raven on even more and he sped up, his thighs slapping out a fast tempo against Stevie's ass. The brunette blushed when he started to thrust into Raven's hand, the feel of Raven's hand on his cock and Raven's hard cock in his ass making him mewl and moan like a main street whore. Before he could really comprehend what was going on he was thrusting back against Raven, crying out in pleasure when Raven would hit a spot deep inside that had stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"Tell me Richards…" Raven panted, his lips close to Stevie's ear. "Who's man are you?"

"Y-yours." Stevie whimpered, his hands clenched in the puffy cushion as he rolled his hips and clenched his muscles.

"Who's your master?" Raven ground out as he moved his one hand from Stevie's waist to his hair and pulled his head back.

"You are Raven!" Stevie cried.

"That's right." Raven latched onto Stevie's neck, his teeth tearing at the skin as he gripped Stevie's shaft tighter and pumped him faster. "Now cum for me Richards, cum for your master."

The whispered command, heavy with lust and combined with Raven's stimulations had Stevie covering the back of the couch with his essence and yelling Raven's name as loud as he could. His trembling and shuddering triggered Raven's orgasm and he pumped into Stevie three more times before he stilled completely while he overflowed Stevie with his thick seed. Without waiting for him to soften, Raven pulled out and watched with a smirk as Stevie sank down to his knees; his face pressed against the couch and his ass sticking out in the air.

"Get dressed Richards." Raven commanded as he stuffed himself back into his jeans, smirking as Stevie blushed but hurried to do what he said.

"W-what about my shorts?" He asked as he held up the ruined garment in question.

"Put 'em on."

Stevie looked like he was going to argue but in the end slid them on, his face even redder than before. With a chuckle Raven moved over and took the flannel shirt off that was around his waist and tied around Stevie's.

"There, better?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

Stevie nodded his head before lowering his eyes.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"Yes boss." Stevie mumbled.

They left the room quietly, melting into the rest of the ECW roster and crew members, leaving no trace that they were ever in the room other than the blood on the floor and cum on the back of the couch.

"_Sucks to be Dreamer next week._" Raven smirked as the darkness swallowed them.


End file.
